Reunited
by LadyLoki1313
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago and could never bring myself to publish it till now, I hope you all enjoy it and please if you like leave some good feedback...Thanks! 3
1. Chapter 1

_**Chap.1**_

 **Killian's cell rings. He doesn't answer it at first but the more the bloody thing rings, the more annoyed he got. He rolls over in the bed carefully making sure not to wake Emma while cursing her and the phone. Killian didn't understand why Emma wanted to get him one but he didn't argue with her and got the phone anyways. He picks it up and looks to see Dr. Whale's name on the screen. Now why in the bloody hell would Whale be calling him at 2am? Killian answers the phone half asleep and annoyed.**

 **" What the bloody hell do you want Whale? It's 2 o'clock in the bloody morning."**

 **Killian could hear Whale clear his throat before speaking...**

 **"Umm...Hook I know it's late and all but I think you might want to come down here. We have a young lady that you might be able to Identify her and give us a name."**

 **"Why would I know her and why do you need my bloody help?"**

 **Killian could hear Whale clear his throat again. By now Emma is awake but stays still and listens to what Killian is saying to Whale.**

 **"Well you see the young lady was rushed in here with two other girls and well all 3 ladies were in the car accident. the other 2 didn't make it but for some bizzare reason she's still holding on. WE have her in the ICU if you want to come down. She has the Jolly Roger tattooed on her left leg."**

 **Killian looks over at the clock and decides to go. If it's someone he knows, he might as well see them.**

 **"Alright, alright I'll be there shortly...Mhm no problem Doc ok, bye."**

 **He sets his iphone down on the nightstand and starts to sit up and get out of bed when he feels Emma on his forearm.**

 **"Where you going and why does Whale want you for?"**

 **He turns around and looks at Emma still half asleep. He gently caresses her face with his hand.**

 **"Just stay in bed love, Whale says there's a girl there that needs to be identified. He said I might know her, she has the Jolly Roger tattooed on her calf. So I'm going down and seeing if I can help love."**

 **By now Emma is up and already getting dressed.**

 **"I'm coming with you, if you don't know her maybe fingerprints will. Besides you know I can't sleep without you here."**

 **"Aye, I know you can't... well it looks like it's going to be a long night."**

 **Killian and Emma both dressed and called Regina to keep an eye on Henry as they get into the bug and head to the hospital. When they arrived Whale was waiting for them and walks them to a private room where the girl was. As they walk in they notice her laying peacefully in the hospital bed in a deep slumber. Well that and Whale had to put her into a medically induced coma. She has very short brown hair and tattoos all over or the ones they can see. She looks to be in her early 20's. Killian stops in the doorway with a shocked look on his face. Emma and Whale notice the look on his face. Emma walks back towards him and leads him to a chair beside the girl's bed. Because he looks like he's about to pass out. As soon as she sits him down she notices some tears in his eyes still looking at the girl. Emma squats down beside the chair and lightly pats his leg.**

 **"Killian? Do you know her? You must from the way your acting."**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I never thought I'd see her again..."**

 **Emma looks at him confused. How does he know her? She's too young to be a past lover.**

 **"Killian who did you think you'd never see again?"**

 **He looks down at Emma the back up at the girl and sniffles back some tears using his coat sleeve to wipe the ones that already fallen from his eyes.**

 **"This...this young lady would be my daughter, Rapunzel."**

 **Emma looks at him still confused.**

 **"Wait, wait I thought you said you didn't have a daughter."**

 **"Aye, I did say that but she's not from my loins. She's my adoptive daughter. Milah and I saved her from an evil witch from a tower when she was 3."**

 **" I thought Rapunzel is suppose to really really long golden blonde hair with magical powers or something like that."**

 **"Aye, that's true but before we killed that bloody witch we cut Rapunzel's hair which weakened the witch, so I finished her off while Milah got her out of the tower. So we took her back to the Jolly Roger and raised her as our own. After Milah was killed by the dark one; Rapunzel and I had a fight and she left when she was about 13. And now she is... Gods Emma I've missed her so much. I've thought about her everyday since that day. 200 years and now look, I've never forgave myself. But I plan on making it up to her."**

 **Killian leans up taking his hand and gently moves Rapunzel's bangs from her face which has small cuts on it here and there. He carefully caresses her cheek with the back of his hand. Emma carefully stands up and watches him in wonderment. Both of them forgetting Dr. Whale was in the room with them. Which by now Whale is standing on the other side of Rapunzel's bed checking her vitals letting Killian have his moment before speaking up.**

 **"She was fighting the staff and I even though she has a few broken ribs, a broken leg and some cuts and bruises. We had to put her in a coma just to treat her. If you talk to her Hook maybe she'll calm down and cooperate with us. She can hear and feel you, she's just asleep basically."**

 **Killian sits back in the chair rubbing his face deciding with a sigh.**

 **"I'm staying here till Rapunzel wakes. Why don't you go home and be there when Henry gets up. There's no point of two of us being here love."**

 **Emma nods and leans down giving him a kiss goodbye.**

 **"Alright, I'll call you in the morning to see if she's awake on my way to work. I love you Killian."**

 **"I love you too Emma, be careful going home."**

 **Emma gives him one more kiss before heading out of the room heading home. Whale walks over and lays a hand on his shoulder leaning down to Hook's ear talking low.**

 **"Just talk to her, she'll listen; if she wakes up just yell for one of the nurses."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hook sighs and nods then rubs his hand over his face again. Hearing the door lightly shut tells him he's on his own. He's left alone with his long lost daughter. He sits there for the longest time taking in her features, every cut, bruise, tattoo, every bandage he could see on her body above the blanket. Her right leg in a cast hanging from the ceiling with her toes poking out with black nail polish on each toenail. How Rapunzel had her hair cut like his. He thought it was weird how Rapunzel and himself had the same hair color. When he cut the rest of it off so long ago it turned brown. Which Hook didn't mind at all; in fact it made her look like Milah and him. A perfect little family, until the dark one ripped Milah's heart out in front of him and Rapunzel and crushed it. Then the perfect little family was gone. Rapunzel stopped singing that day, his little songbird was gone that day. It took him days after that to get her to eat, let alone himself. But eventually she did eat and sing again. After all Rapunzel was only 4 when it happened so it was hard and a little confusing on her. Especially seeing someone dying in front of your eyes like that being so young. Hook remember all the nights after Milah died Rapunzel running into his quarters and curling up in her bed with him because she had a nightmare. He'd always sing to her to soothed her back to sleep. The crew never knew he could sing till she came on board. There were many times she'd be tired in the middle of the day while they sailed holding her in his left arm (minus the hook) singing softly to her while steering the ship till Rapunzel fell asleep. With her around Hook was a much nicer, softer gentleman; when she left he became darker and more moody. But now here he sits in the hospital. In her room. Rapunzel all grown up in front of his eyes. Hook can't help but cry in silence all the memories, all the pain and guilt of him never being there for her. But she left on her own and he didn't stop her from leaving. He sat there and cries still trying to find the words to say to his daughter. Another hour os so passes before he finally spoke to her hoping she's listening. Softly removing some hair that fell back in her face.  
"Rapunzel, my little songbird, my how much you've grown up. Gods I wish I was there to see you grow up. I'm sorry for even having that fight with you long ago. I missed my daughter. It's ok if you don't forgive me still whenever you wake up, that's fine. I'll never stop loving my little girl. Now the doctor wants me to talk to you to see if you'll wake up. So come on love move a finger, a toe, anything for me please. Wake up for your father."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Killian waited for a moment to see if Rapunzel would move, but she didn't. So Hook continued to talk to her that night till he fell asleep. He woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee under his nose. Hook peeks and eye open to see Emma sitting on the arm of the chair holding a cup of coffee under his nose. He yawns and shuffles is his chair noticing a blanket was thrown over him; probably one of the nurses did in the middle of the night. He looks up at Emma and rubs the sleep from his eyes that he didn't sleep much last night. She reached up and moved a few strands of hair that had fallen in his face. His half-slept-half worried hair. She watched him take a few sips before setting it aside. Emma softly runs her fingers through the back of his head which he sighs and leans into it. Emma holds up a box full of breakfast food. Probably from Granny's, he thought. Emma sits the box of food on the hospital table and moves it to him adjusting it so he can reach it. He smiles and her grabbing a slice of bacon taking a bit of it.**

" **I thought you could use some breakfast. But I think you could use sleep more than anything. Any luck on waking her up?"**

 **Killian chuckles then frowns and shakes his head no.**

" **Not yet love, but hopefully I'm getting through to her. I've been telling her about our adventures, everyone in town and everything she's missed since she left. Which is a lot for the last 200 years."**

" **200 years is a lot to catch up on. Let's hope while she's in this coma Rapunzel will remember everything."**

 **Hook nods and finishes his breakfast while he and Emma talked checking to see if Rapunzel has woken up or moved yet. But still nothing, though Dr. Whale did come in and changed ehr medial band from " Jane Doe" to "Rapunzel Jones." She had to have a last name but Hook never knew it from when she was little; so it was always "Jones" liked his. Emma left a little bit after Whale did to go pick up Henry and take him to Regina's till Emma gets off work at the police station. Which leaves Hook alone again with his daughter in silence listening to nothing but the sounds of the heart rate monitor and the I.V. drip. He decided to get up and walk around her room because his legs were getting tired. Hook shucks his leather trench coat off and lightly lays it on Rapunzel. He knew how cold she was laying there in a hospital gown and just a few blankets to keep her warm. He made sure that his trench coat covered most of her body before getting up and talking to her again. For some reason he felt like he could tell his daughter anything, even some of his darkest secrets. He even told her what was on his mind while walking around the room. He eventually sat back down and started reading the newspaper Emma had left behind that morning out loud. Yet again he fell asleep talking that night. But it was never a deep sleep, it was a very light light sleep just in case she woke up he'd be there, plus to check on Rapunzel during the night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hook was woken up by Emma playing with his hair. He must have really fallen asleep that time for him not to hear the clicking noises of those high-heel boots she loves to wear. Hook looks up and smiles at her leaning into her touch before he notices he has the blanket thrown over him again. _Whale must have done this or one of the nurses._ He thought. Emma smiled down at him which Hook smiled back at softly.**

 **"You were sleeping good so I didn't want to wake you for awhile but I couldn't take the silence plus I ran out of things to say to Rapunzel."**  
 **Hook yawns and stretches detaching his hook and sticking his "fake" hand in it's place. He doesn't want to scare the nurses at night, he switches to his hook just in case.**

 **"What did you tell Rapunzel,love?"**  
 **"Oh just about Henry and how we met, nothing bad. Oh I did tell her about mom, dad, and baby Neal. And about the people in town."**  
 **"Whenever she wakes up, I think she'll like it here, love."**

 **Emma smiled at the thought of Rapunzel running around town with them and eventually if, Rapunzel wanted too, calling her "mom." Hook smiled back at her rubbing the sleep from his eyes before getting up and going to the restroom. By the time he got back Emma had breakfast already set out for them. Scrambled eggs, extra crispy bacon, toast with grape jelly and coffee. Hook smiled as Emma took his chair sipping on her coffee. He gently sits on the bed near Rapunzel's feet. Hook and Emma sat there eating their breakfast and talking about what they're gonna do with Rapunzel when she wakes up. Once again Emma leaves him to go to work, leaving him alone again but he notices something on the table.**


End file.
